The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays, and more particularly, to reducing power consumption of timing controllers and buffers of electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including consumer electronics such as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
Typically, LCDs may also include an array of pixels for displaying images. Image data related to each pixel may be sent by a processor to the LCD panel through a timing controller (TCON) and data driver. The TCON and the data driver may then process the image data and transmit corresponding voltage signals to the individual pixels. Certain LCDs may include a panel self refresh (PSR) feature, which operates according to a method described as “burst frame update.” When operating an LCD according to this method, the processor may continuously generate and transmit frames of image data. The frames of image data may pass through the TCON and a frame buffer of the LCD, as each frame of data is written to, and read from the frame buffer. Thus, operating LCDs according to the PSR feature may consume substantial power. It may be useful to provide an LCD that reduces power consumption.